Zak Saturday
Zak Saturday is the biological son of Doc and Drew Saturday and the reincarnation of the ancient Cryptic known as Kur. 'Appearance' When Zak is 11-13 years old, he has lean built and average height and weight but is shown to have somewhat above average strength. Zak has black hair, orange eyes and dark brown skin from his African-American father, but Caucasian features and a shock of white blonde hair from his mother. His clothing consists of yellow sweatpants, an orange shirt with an "S" on the front (although it resembles a distorted silhouette of The Claw), and a black undershirt. At age 16, he retains his original features but gain three freckles on each cheek and his hair is now longer. 'Personality' For Zak's personality at young age, see here . At age 16, Zak retains his reckless personality but is much more responsible than when he was young. Also, his intellect is much more apparent, as he shows full understanding of the science around his family and even understood Omni and Cooper's science based speech and Gutrot's chemical analogy. Zak shows great sympathy and understanding to Casey, much greater than Gwen and Zachery; probably due to him being the reincarnation of Khu and knows how the animals feel of Human's wrongdoing but at the same time, dislikes Chimera using her powers to eradicate Humanity and mutating Animals, stating it's equally as sick as Khu's powers. 'History' For Zak's history over The Secret Saturday, see here . 'Powers And Abilities' Zak displays to have strength, reflexes and agility much greater than average teenager and his combatant skills allows him to take on foes such as the DNAliens and Forever Knights. Zak has the ability to communicate and control Cryptic, much like Casey's ability to communicate and control animals. In fact, Zak's powers were as great as Klu but after the finale of The Secret Saturday, Zak's powers was reduced to only be able to communicate and calm the Cryptic. 'Equipment' Zak wears the Saturday plug suit which augments his durability and resistance to lethal blows. According to Zak, his parents made the plug suit using Dr. Animo's Experiamental Hazard Suit as reference and states it has all its properity minus the helmet part. In combat, Zak wields The Claw, which the tips is known as Hand of Tsul'Kalu, a powerful, ancient cryptic artifact that helps Zak control and focuses his natural ability to influence and control cryptics. The Claw glows when Zak uses his powers. The Claw contains a spring loaded cable and telescoping shaft. Zak has used it as a grappling hook, to snare objects from a distance and to swing from, and as a vaulting pole. 'Weaknesses' Zak alone can be overpowered by more larger and powerful foe such as Exo-Skull and Sydney. Chimera's Animal Cry is several times stronger than Zak's natural powers, thus makes him easily lose hold over the Cryptic. Zak's recklessness often puts him danger and makes him constantly get separated from The Claw. Zak's powers doesn't work on aliens that resembles Cryptic such as Gimlinopithecus. 'Trivias'